Muliercula
by Avelona-and-Sally
Summary: Hinata has a seduction mission, and the only person who can dance like she needs to is Naruko...who, notoriously, isn't actually a girl. NaruHina.


A kunoichi's modus operandi is different from that of a shinobi from the very beginning. Her job, though difficult, is made simpler given that she is, upon womanhood, shown four different identities to fit into: a mother, a virgin, a slut or a bitch. Each presents her with a simple cookie-cutter character that she can easily assume and play out as she is required, and for the most part, needs little introduction on either side of the act.

Shinobi, of course, do their best to keep the burden on their fellow soldiers from being too much. They aid her in her performance as best as they can, complaining when the mother dotes, teasing the virgin and groping the slut but never losing their respect for the ninja, and accepting the insults the bitch deals out, remembering that though the bark is loud, her bite is still deadly.

Hinata Hyuuga, however, never had to play any part but one - the one she'd comfortably fit into herself.

.

"_Isn't...isn't there someone better suited to this than me?"_

.

Naruto Uzumaki was never a docile ninja, but upon learning of the four categories - particularly the requirements for the role of the slut - he was furious.

A jinchuuriki cannot accept every human's burden, but Naruto Uzumaki is one who would damn well _try._

.

"_You _know_ what my henge is capable of, baa-chan! Let me help!"_

.

It wasn't long before this sacrifice of Naruto's was heard of, as well.

.

"_You're _too_ good, you know that?" Green eyes blinked tearfully at a confused blond._

"_What're you talking about?"_

"_Has it happened yet?" Arms crossed over a proud torso while locks of cornsilk hair were tossed out of dark eyes._

_Broad shoulders were shrugged._

"_That was supposed to be _my_ mission!" The interrogator spat. And then, like that was the last of her will crumbling, she enveloped the man in a fierce hug. "I can't believe you...I can't _believe…_"_

"_Believe it," he said teasingly. "It's not a big deal to me, Ino-chan. You're more important."_

.

"_Unfortunately, we've gone through every possible route that would not require a Byakugan, and each ends in almost certain failure. The next available kunoichi would be your sister - "_

"_No!"_

"_...but I think you'll agree that that is not the best option. She is still very young." The older woman's chair scraped against the floor as she got up, "Rest-assured, we won't send you in there unprepared. We have a trainer in seduction who will work with you until you are one hundred percent ready to go undercover."_

_A manila folder was handed to the white-eyed girl, who opened it gingerly, immediately flushing. "U-Uzumaki-k-k-kun?!"_

.

.

.

The door to the studio burst open, nearly giving the sole occupant a heart attack - but that was nothing compared to the energetic "G'morning, Hinata!" that followed.

Hinata attempted vainly to control her blush as Naruto Uzumaki walked towards her wearing the tightest shirt she'd ever seen him in and carrying two venti-size cups of coffee. Despite knowing it would do nothing to help her pink cheeks, she took a swig of the beverage as soon as he'd handed it to her, then turned even redder when he chuckled at her flinch from the heat.

"Your tongue okay?"

She nodded.

"Cool. Well, today's going to be a busy day - we're gonna sit down, talk and enjoy our coffee, and then you'll get dressed up and we'll go on a date."

She almost fainted right there. Almost.

"See, we're gonna be getting close to each other in the next month-or-so - like, _really_ close - and it's better if you're comfortable with the person your first time doing this kinda stuff." He leaned against the mirror-wall, either ignorant of the streaks his skin was leaving or apathetic, and slid down until he could sit against it comfortably. When she made no move to join him, he gestured, "Sit."

She sat.

He popped the lid off his drink and blew on it, sniffing the aromatic steam. She wasn't particularly surprised to see that he liked his coffee with lots of milk. Hers had been made the same way.

"How do you take your coffee?" His eyes were large, blue, and intense. She rarely got close enough to see them properly, and from this distance, they were big enough to drown in.

"A-Anyway i-is fine."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Yes." She didn't know why she'd said that. Tea was actually her drink - green and without sweetener, but with milk. Shino was the only person she knew who could make it just how she liked it.

"Alright. What's your favorite food?"

"Cinnamon buns."

He slurped his drink, "Those're good."

"And yours?" She already knew.

"Ramen."

The room was too big for silence. Every word of theirs bounced off the wood floor and whitewashed walls. All she could hear was Naruto handling his coffee and the sound of her blood rushing through her ears.

"You don't have a heart condition, do you?"

"Ah?"

"You're always really red when I see you. Didn't you pass out that one time?" His brow furrowed as he tried to remember. When he brought his cup up to his lips, she could see freckles on his knuckles.

"I-It's possible." She drew her knees up under her chin, "My heart is healthy, as far as I know."

"Does Byakugan help with medical jutsu?"

"Yes. If more Byakugan-users w-were medics, it would be very advantag-geous. But it is a trad- tradition for those with the bloodline to be ninj-ja."

"You have a stutter."

She couldn't look at his face this time, keeping her eyes down on the floor, instead. When his finger went under her chin to turn her face to him, she had to hold back a squeak.

"Don't be embarrassed. Do you stutter when you speak to your teammates?"

The way his eyes were studying her was peculiar - neither intimate, nor judging. He was friendly and calculating all at once, and professional to boot.

"N-no."

"Then we'll work through it, and you'll get it under control." He nodded decisively and turned his attention back to his cup.

.

"Almost perfect. Undo the first three buttons."

Hinata obeyed, trying ignore how her knees were shaking. Naruto didn't comment, instead focusing on her dress.

The date activity was to put them in a romantic setting that typically used seduction - and it was the reason for his choice of clothing, as well. She hadn't been wrong when she'd thought he'd looked particularly handsome today - the shirt was snug for a reason, deliberately showing his well-developed musculature for her viewing pleasure, complemented by darker pants and nicely-styled hair. She hadn't noticed either of the last two until he'd mentioned them, but, as he pointed out, they were what brought the piece together.

He'd chosen what she'd be wearing as well, first doing her makeup and hair himself to make her look older and, somehow, _flirtier_ than before, and then pointing at various articles of clothing in her closet and asking her to put them on, not moving from his place on her bed while she changed. Thankfully, there was a divider in her room.

"Eh, one more."

If he was looking - _and he was!_ - he would be able to see her blush extend down her neck to her chest.

"Excellent. That's everything I need. You forgetting anything?"

She shook her head, took the arm he offered her, and tried to remember how to breathe.

.

.

"I'm telling you, she is _not right_ for the mission! Just let Naruko do it!"

"Naruto, have you even considered _why_ you're having such a hard time with her? It's not _just_ because she's uncomfortable with the situation."

"_Yes, _it _is._ I can honestly say that I've met more girls who do this than you have, and the worrying ones are all like _that - _quiet, withdrawn, slightly _scared - "_

"I am going to say this _again,"_ Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "There is _no_ other way to do this without someone getting caught. _None._ Do you remember Shinobi Rule Number Twenty-Five?"

"I am going to get a hard-cover copy of the rulebook, find the guy who wrote it, and shove it up his ass."

"Sure. After Hyuuga can shake _hers."_

.

.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

A sound that might've been a 'hn?' or a very lazy 'what?' came from the blonde, who was sorting pornography into piles for her to view later.

"Um...Tsunade-sama told me...that you had some reservations about myself for this mission?"

He was silent. He set the DVDs he was comparing aside, and faced her carefully, letting out a deep sigh. "Hinata - "

" - I...can't say I blame you." She fidgeted, "I do not believe I am right for the part I am to play, either. But please, _please_ don't think I can't do this!"

Surprise bloomed on his face at her insistence. He scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"I'm a kunoichi, Naruto-kun, and if I cannot play the part when it is required of me, I am a very poor one. I am not naturally a...a seductress, and I apologize for being such a slow student, but if you would just give me a chance!" Her hands fisted in the cloth of her skirt. "I...don't want to waste your time..."

"Hinata, you're the best student a teacher could hope for," Naruto assured, "You're doing everything right, I promise. I just worry that this is something you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm not any more uncomfortable with this than I am with performing an interrogation or killing an enemy," she replied, face hard. "If I can overcome my dislike of those things for the Leaf, I can do this." Her mouth quirked up, "Believe it."

It took him a second to realize, but when he did, he let out a loud laugh and accidentally knocked over two piles of dirty movies. Hinata didn't blush when she stacked them in place.

.

.

"You're really flexible," Naruto remarked.

Hinata managed to overpower her blush and smile and was rewarded with one of his. Weeks of dates and discussing sex had worked well enough to mellow her out. "Hopefully that will be as big of an advantage as I'm expecting."

"It will. When I was starting out, every dance depended on upper-body strength to make it impressive. I didn't get flexy 'till _way_ later." They finished the stretches and he gave her a bright smile. "Ready to meet your teacher?"

"Un."

A puff of smoke - _"Hi! _I'm Naruko-sensei!"

.

.

He was no stranger to erotic dreams; Naruko frequented strip clubs and whorehouses often enough that he was somewhat of an expert when it came to sex - at least, from the girl's point of view. In regards to any urges he had, it was just him and his hand, and that was fine by him.

(Or it had been.)

(Maybe it was because he _knew_ Hinata.)

He'd certainly been around women with smaller waists, bigger breasts, more experience, less diffidence - Naruko had been in every position he could think of when the participants were women without the use of toys by now. But at the end of the day, Naruko said her goodbyes to her coworkers, Naruto collected the mission pay, and that was that. He never went any deeper into the lives of the women he met on the job.

(Hinata liked cinnamon buns, the spicier the better, and with creamy frosting, not gooey or fluffy. She liked bravery, and contritely said it was probably because that was the trait she lacked. She could name every stuffed animal he owned, and tended to be spot-on when guessing underwear colors even without using Byakugan.)

He didn't think of his friends as sexy, either, _ever._ That was a path he knew lead to awkwardness - as proven by the silence that came whenever dating was brought up when he and Sakura were in the same room - and bad teamwork.

(Naruko discovered one day that Hinata could deep-throat a popsicle. She got a demonstration to double check Hinata knew what that meant.)

Just to be sure it wouldn't get awkward, the line between 'Naruko-sensei' and 'Naruto-kun' was as thick as he could make it. He and Hinata weren't even in the same room together on the day of a lesson anymore.

(Solid henge had another benefit - there wasn't a straining erection in between him and Hinata and her flushed, sweat-slicked physique post-pole dance.)

He prayed to God this was because he secretly had a thing for shy girls or blowjobs or long, dark hair, because if his first crush after Sakura was on the girl he was teaching to _seduce other men_, there was a serious problem with the way his brain worked.

(If he closed his eyes, he could see her in front of him, on her knees, arms innocently pushing her breasts up just like she'd practiced with Naruko, closing her mouth around him, moaning his name - she'd done it once, erupting bright red straight afterwards and he'd almost lost control of his henge because of how fucking _hot_ it was when she said his name all breathless and squeaky like that - )

This was one of the girls he'd sworn he'd protect from this sort of thing, from dirty men who only saw her body -

( - she'd taken to wearing shorts recently, and the image of her bending over in them wouldn't get out of his head no matter how many showers he took - )

- she was his _friend, _she was still so _nervous_ when she saw him as a guy -

( - at this point, Tsunade wouldn't even speak to him if it was about this, and Sakura and Ino weren't much better - )

- she didn't turn red around him as often, but occasionally he'd say something a bit more romantic or suggestive than usual and she'd flare right up again -

( - it scared the shit out of him, but he still wanted to follow that blush with his tongue.)

.

.

"I don't understand why Naruto-kun's reference isn't enough."

"Well, he's your teacher. What does it for one person might not do it for another - a different perspective is why," Sakura replied.

"But he hasn't…" Hinata frowned.

"He hasn't seen the dance?" Ino blinked.

"Well, _technically, _but it's always been Naruko who's been there. They act like two different people."

Sakura and Ino traded glances. "You know they're not...right? You know that what you say and do in front of Naruko, Naruto remembers after the lesson?"

"Of course I know that! I just…"

"_Oh."_ Ino's smile turned predatory, "Hinata, you ero-girl."

"I am not!"

"She's trying to see if Naruto's really as excited as this dance is supposed to make him," Ino purred to Sakura, who mirrored her expression.

"Well, you know, with _Byakugan,_ it's not a problem…" Sakura teased, "Bet he wouldn't even notice. It's not like it's your face he'll be looking at."

.

Naruto didn't have an erection when he watched her dance from behind Naruko's supportive smile, but he was coming close once she began putting more effort into it. Energy, smiling, and mouthing the lyrics seemed to make all the difference.

"That was super hot, Hinata-chan!" Naruko squealed, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, _Na-ru-to-_kun!" She winked.

Safe behind the closet door to change into her usual clothes, she checked again - and mentally high-fived herself at getting Mr. Uzumaki to stand at attention.

.

.

Tsunade blinked. "You want to be at Hinata's performance for Ishida tonight?"

"Yes."

"..._Why?"_

"I'm her teacher."

"...And you want to be there to cheer her on?"

"Well, no - "

"You want to be there to get a free show?"

"_No!"_

"...Look, you can go, but you _have _to be Naruto. _Not _Naruko. The point is that she performs for a _man."_

.

The chairs were comfortable. Lucky him.

He and Ishida didn't talk, each just staring around the room until Hinata came in with a boombox and dropped her sweatshirt at the door. The routine was a simple one: she removed her shorts, top, and finished the rest of the dance in her underwear on the pole - or, at least, that's what they'd practiced. She took advantage of the still-going music once her pole dance was finished to stalk towards them and then lower herself into his lap. Gods knew what she was doing after that, because his attention was on his groin.

A strange mixture of curiosity and 'I did not teach her _that!'_ rose up in his chest, immediately thrown aside for the more popular _'Hinata's ass is grinding on my dick holy shit holy shit'_ and then absolute mortification when she got up and Ishida's gaze momentarily lowered to the tent in his pants before following Hinata back to the pole where she twirled a few times, then gave a bow and turned off the music.

Later, a memory told him that he had very smoothly applauded alongside Ishida and congratulated Hinata with a "Great, as always." His embarrassment then doubled, because after they'd left the male nin had given him a look that said he'd been nothing less than obvious with his clone replacement, and Hinata, though polite, hadn't really said anything to him after.

.

.

The funny thing about seeing your crush aroused - it was like an amplifier for your own lust.

Hinata let out a shaky sigh into her pillow, still feeling the waves of her orgasm. She fisted her hands in her pillow, trying to recall the fantasy - Naruto touching her, saying her name, _tasting_ Naruto…

She found herself wishing for a vibrator, brushing aside the thought that had she considered that a month ago, she would be too embarrassed to speak his name out loud. Instead, she mulled over the idea of going to his apartment, maybe not even saying anything, just grabbing him and _kissing_ him.

She rolled over and went to sleep.

.

Two days later had her being examined carefully by a well-kept man with a mouth full of gold teeth and a dark tan a country over.

"Very nice. And you can dance?" She tried to suppress a flinch at the smell of strong cologne. Kiba would've fainted.

"Yes."

"I don't have time to test you - Miki will. If you're good, she'll set you up with a costume and a performance time. She'll be here at four, so you come at four-thirty. Don't be late."

.

.

A week. That was how long she was gone for.

He'd asked Sakura for an estimate of her mission length, but the medic had only scoffed ("I'm not her mother, Naruto! Talk to me if you _actually_ need something!"). Kiba apparently didn't even know she'd had this mission, but then he'd been infiltrating a drug cartel for close to two months several countries away and couldn't really be expected to keep up with everyone. Shino wasn't in the village. Kurenai seemed more interested in figuring out why he was asking than telling him anything.

After she'd gotten a confession to liking Hinata out of him, she told him she had no idea.

He left a clone in his place, and set off for Hinata's approximate location. Because he wasn't about to let anyone else know how _much_ he liked Hinata before he told her himself.

.

It was strange being on the other side of the performance. Strange and expensive.

It was a weird kind of irony that had him tipping strippers with money he'd earned doing the exact same thing.

Once, he ran into a henge-ed Naruko, who almost didn't leave his lap that evening and reluctantly told him she had no clue where he might find Hinata after her shift was up, but gave him a giant smile for finally figuring it out. He ended up giving her money, too, and felt stupid when she gave him a confused look - "You know I'm not real, right? I literally pop out of existence when my job is done, boss."

It took four days and several paychecks, but he finally made it to where a 'white-eyed goddess' was set to perform that evening. He passed out on a creaky mattress in an equally cheap hotel room, and woke up just in time to shower and stop at the bank for cash, then grab a terrible seat at the main stage of the strip joint Hinata worked in.

"Anything I can get you?" A thin girl with candy-apple red hair peered at him over a corset decorated with small skulls.

"Tea?"

"Yeah, we have tea," her lips parted in a smile, "Not a popular choice, though."

"Sorry to be a bother."

"No bother at all." She winked and walked away on four-inch heels, and he had to remind himself not to rely on breast size for an age approximation. If she tried, she could pass for twelve, and he didn't want to accidentally give all his tips away to one girl because of sympathy. Those shoes alone would be hell, nevermind a _corset._

When she returned, the show still hadn't started.

"Anything else I can get you?"

"The woman performing tonight. Does she do private dances?"

"Yeah," the girl drawled, "You'd have to ask the desk. Or you could join _me_ for a private dance." She put a teasing hand on his shoulder, and he slipped several bills into it.

"Thank you. I'll stick with tea for now."

The red-head pouted but seemed a little relieved and he wished he'd given her more than that.

.

She strolled onstage with more elegance than spunk. There was a reason her epithet was 'goddess'. As the music changed to suit her stride, Naruto frowned at the realization that he would, again, be watching Hinata undress for this role, and he hadn't even spoken to her yet.

Gradually, the tempo increased, and the cloth covering her skin melted to the floor in between twists, dips and small, knowing smiles to her audience. It wasn't about being playful or energetic now, but instead making everyone feel like adults. This wasn't naughty, but recreational, a grown-up haven away from anything that made the viewer feel childish.

'_Grown-up, but not old.'_ The tightness in his pants proved that.

Once she was clad in only a set of lacy underwear, two more girls jumped onstage, clad in dark costumes complete with horns and small wings: devils, here to capture the fair maiden. Next came a simple skit in which she was caught and restrained, touched all over by her captors, and forced to barter for her life in the most logical way - with her body. Off came the bra and the panties, to the pleasure of the crowd (he almost burned his tongue on the tea trying to wet his dry mouth again), and the dance lasted a few moments before it finished with a kiss between the two devils and Hinata breaking free while they were distracted.

As the mood steadily returned to normal post-performance, Naruto rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself and gulped several more mouthfuls of steaming tea. He hadn't taught her anything about dancing with others - he'd almost had a heart attack when the girls got up there with her. He doubted other performances of hers were any different.

"More tea? You're awfully thirsty." The waitress was back, very politely keeping her eyes off his erection.

"No, thank you."

"I also wanted to tell you that Shiro hasn't been booked yet, tonight. She'll need a while to cool down from that dance, but you can have her when she's ready." She let out a girly laugh at her wording and walked away after accepting some more money in lieu of thanks. Half an hour later, he was escorted to a room upstairs.

.

.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the man murmured, "Hello, Hinata-chan."

"Who are you?" she asked, sliding off the table she was sitting on and walking over to the stereo carefully on stilettos, but not actually turning it on.

"Naruto."

"The dance is recorded," she told him, taking his arm and walking to the table, "So I have to perform it, anyway, but we can talk, since they don't record sound. Is something wrong?"

"Not..._wrong."_ He watched as she pulled off the thin robe she'd been wearing, revealing a white corset and stockings. "I…"

"Sorry this is so awkward," she said, bending over one leg and leisurely unbuckling that shoe, "Especially without music."

"No, it's not that. I'm just nervous."

"What's up?" She strolled over to where he was seated almost at the table, and hopped onto it, leaning over him and draping one arm over his shoulder. "Usually, the customer unravels the ribbon _here,"_ she gestured right underneath a delicious dip between her breasts to a perky bow, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He did, then stared as she leaned back, her feet braced on the armrests of his chair, and began loosening the ties of her corset.

"I wanted to tell you." He fisted his hands. "That I have a crush on you."

She froze, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be acting, then in one swift move tossed the girdle away to reveal a matching set of lingerie.

"That's fortunate," she eventually said after multiple dips and stretches that didn't serve to calm him down, "Because…" she stalked over and lowered her bottom onto his hardness at the same time as raking her fingers through his hair and making him groan in spite of himself, "I have a crush on _you,_ Naruto-kun."

"...That is fortunate," he managed after several seconds of just staring at her.

One long leg crossed over in front of him and he rolled her stocking down and off her foot, then did the same with the other.

"I hope you won't think little of me for being this forward on our first date," she teased, then unclasped the bra, smiling broadly when he kept his eyes shut.

"Please don't count this as a first date. I'm supposed to _tip _you after this, Hinata."

"Yeah. I'm going to go ahead and say you owe _me_ a striptease for this. As Naruto, not Naruko." She slipped her robe back on and mimed going over to the stereo on the far wall and turning if off. "Honestly, you could've just met me afterwards."

He squirmed. "That only occurred to me after I was in here."

"Did you see my dance? How's my technique, _sensei?"_ she crooned, but quickly mellowed out her expression into a polite smile when the door opened.

"If you're finished, Shiro has another client to prepare for." A gravelly voice informed them.

Naruto slipped a large bill into her panties, hoping there'd be a few seconds for her to read the message on it.

.

The amount of warmth two bodies could create when pressed against each other was a mystery all on its own to Naruto. Before he'd started taking these jobs, he'd never really had much physical contact with others.

Hinata's lips were soft, and slightly sticky from lip gloss, even though she'd done her best to take it off before the date. Really, the only way to clean them would be makeup remover, but that had a bitter taste, and you sort of had to go with the lesser evil, here. Her tongue and the taste of cherry lozenges made up for it.

Her lips weren't the only soft thing about her. Out of the corset, heels and scratchy stockings, she was all silken curves and soft skin. Her hair smelled like heady perfume and cigarettes, but her skin had a natural saltiness about it, her heartbeat a young, excited quickness.

"What did you come to talk to me about, besides this?" Hinata questioned, one arm firmly wrapped around his middle and keeping her torso pressed to his, the opposite hand exploring the planes of his front, fingers tracing muscles and bones and teasing his ticklish sides.

"This was it, honestly." There was nothing more satisfying than this. Nothing.

Hinata turned a curious face up to him and kissed his chin, flicking out her tongue to wet it and rubbing a thumb over where there'd be residue from her mouth. He stayed still for her, instead watching how the muscles in her stomach worked as she breathed, how the padding of her ultra-comfort, post-work bra didn't completely get rid of her cleavage. There were a few things to be said about this sort of situation between ninja, one of which was that you were left with a comfort with each other that was almost scandalous. Lying together in nothing but underwear wasn't even a turn-on, just cozy and relaxing.

"Romantic," she remarked, "But in the future you might want to ask permission from Tsunade."

"I left a clone."

"Not the same thing, Naruto-kun."

He pinched her hip. "Shh. I'm being _romantic."_

She did, settling down into a sleeping position against him, at first ceding kisses when he leaned down to her but eventually not responding to his whispers. Her heartbeat slowed down to a steady pulse, and his followed.

.

.

It would just happen, of course, that the day Naruto would finally return to the Leaf would be the day that everything hit the fan.

Funnily enough, Naruto did end up agreeing with Tsunade's decision to send a Hyuuga in before anyone else, even if it meant Hinata was the one dealing with this shit for it. Lucky for the two of them, he'd been nearby, and his toad summons were happy to deliver messages (and people).

Actually, Naruto considered as he peered at the strange weapon in his hand, Sasuke might get a kick out of something like this. 'Revolver', the man had called it, and though it bucked in his hand and made a much less subtle noise than almost any of the standard weapons in a ninja's arsenal, it also allowed almost anyone to be a killer, with less effort than it took to carry groceries up a flight of stairs.

Weapons' dealing wasn't even all that frowned upon by ninja - it was handy to have a supplier around in a pinch, but this...was something new.

Hinata was napping through the adrenaline crash, her shoulder just barely grazed by one of the tiny missiles the the thing fired, and he was to remain in bed with the threat of Sakura's rage if he even twitched the leg that had received two of those things head-on. According to Doctor, it was a miracle his bone had been missed both times. Byakugan would've definitely helped with seeing where they were coming from.

With a sigh, Naruto leaned back into his pillows. Sasuke typically would've wanted to keep the thing for himself to examine, but there were entire cases of them back at the strip club, and so he was allowed his toy. After double checking that there were no more balls of metal in it that he could fire accidentally in his sleep or something, he nodded off.

.

.

"Go on."

"I cannot _believe_ you actually managed to remember this," Naruto grumbled, but couldn't suppress some inward amusement at the overly pleased expression on Hinata's face as he began unbuckling his belt in time to the music.

"You're supposed to give service with a _smile, _Naruto!" she chided.

"Don't you start telling me how to do it!"

"Are you talking back to me? Do I have to _punish_ you?" She got up from her chair in a way that was more giggly than aggressive, and walked over to pull him into a searing kiss, hand rubbing insistently against the bulge in his pants.

"When did this become BDSM?" Naruto questioned, nipping her bottom lip.

"When I decided that tying you up and taking your clothes off myself would be more fun."

"Just - Just don't tear the boxers, okay?" He whimpered as her hand slid into said boxers. "I like this pair."

"I won't tear them if you'll let me borrow them."

"You're gonna wear my underwear?"

"Why not?"

"...Do I have to wear yours?"

...

...

A/N: I…sort of...disappeared? Oops?

as always, this fic might be edited later. If ur gonna review, u should tell me how u felt about that beginning, bc i wasn't that big a fan of it by the time i posted this, but couldn't think of any other way to get into the story.


End file.
